Various counting devices are well known. Counting devices have been proposed that allow a user to manually increment a count total. For example, various counting devices include portable, hand-held devices that allow a user to count the number of occupants entering a building or facility, cars passing along a roadway, or other occurrences or items of interest. Various marking devices are also well known, and may allow a user to mark people or objects that are the subject of counting.